Contents such as images and music are works, and their copyrights are the property of their respective creators such as illustrators, photographers, and CG designers. To sell merchandise including such contents on line, it is necessary to build and operate a system capable of order reception management, inventory control, accounting processing, shipment processing, and the like. However, it is often difficult for a creator to execute this operation.
In addition, creators must prepare in advance merchandise to be sold. If the merchandise remains unsold, they suffer overstock.